Payback's a bitch!
by GoreWhore2014
Summary: After finding out that Chucky is still after Alice, Samantha seeks help from Andy Barclay. After seeing Tiffany, she hands them a slip of paper for Charles' father's apartment. They learn how Charles came to be the Lakeshore Strangler. Chucky tries again to take over Alice's soul only to fail. Only in the end can Chucky win.
1. Chapter One

**This is a sequel to 'The Nightmare Among Them'. We go back to our heroine, Samantha Idell and her sister, Alice. I own no characters but my own, Samantha. Some outfits I describe are on Polyvore, username is Miranda-Smothers. I also have an Instagram that I post about Chucky and fanfics. My username to that is MirandaLamarr. Hope you'll enjoy this one!**

**Tracking Down the Sender**

Samantha's eyes widened. "He'll be back? Where did he go, Alice?" She spoke in her normal British accent.

Alice blinked. "Why are you talking like that? Mom said not to."

"Mum's not here! Alice, answer my damn question!" Samantha stood by the door.

"I don't know! Stop yelling!" She covered her ears.

Sami took a deep breath and took Alice's hands. "Sorry. I, uh, made your sandwich. It's in the living room."

Alice slowly smiled. "Did you cut the crust off?"

Samantha snapped her fingers. "Ya know, I didn't." She opened the door. "Come with me."

Alice took Samantha's hand and led her to the room. "Stay here, I'll check on grandma." Samantha kissed Alice on the head then sat a butter knife by Alice.

Alice took a seat on the couch and began to cut off the crust.

Samantha walked to the cellar door, which was opened slightly. "Grandma?"

No answer.

Samantha slowly opened the door and carefully walking down the stairs. "Where are you?"

No answer still.

Samantha tugged on the string attached to the string and turned the light bulb on. First thing she saw was her grandmother with a bag over her head. Her grandmother fell forward and landed on Samantha, falling to her back. Samantha yelled and tears streamed from her eyes. She pushed her grandmother off of her and stood to her feet, wiping herself off.

"Oh my God!" She covered her mouth.

Alice began to walk down the stairs. "Samantha, are you okay?"

Samantha quickly turned the light bulb off. "Yea. Grandma isn't down here, she probably went to the store." She led Alice back upstairs.

Alice tilted her head to the left. "But Chucky said she was down there."

Samantha shut the door and locked all the locks attached to the door. "Alice," She turned around. "go eat your sandwich."

Alice nodded and skipped off to the TV.

Samantha looked at the table where an open mail box sat on the table. She walked to the box and checked for a return address. She looked around the box but found nothing.

Alice stood by Samantha. "Why are you looking at the box?"

Samantha put the box down and tore the up left corner from the box. "I need to make a call." She took her cellphone from her bag and dialed US, the delivery service.

"Good evening, my name is Traci. How can I help you today?"

"Hi, this is Samantha Idell and I need to ask a question. I received a package from your service today and I want to know who gave this to me. There is no return address on here."

Sam could hear the woman typing. "What's your address?"

"362 Lakeshore Avenue." The woman began typing again. "Hmm...my computer says you received a package today, right?"

Samantha nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"It was sent yesterday by a woman named Tiffany Ray."

Samantha leaned against the fridge. "Tiffany Ray. Do you have her address?"

"Yes I do." The woman began.

Samantha wrote on the erase board on the fridge. "Thank you, Traci."

"Thank you. I'm glad I could help. Have a nice day." She hung up.

Samantha pressed 'end' on her cellphone and jammed it in her pocket. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take a shower then we have to go somewhere."

Alice looked at her. "Where?"

"Don't worry, it's not that far. Just a few hours. Stay here and if anyone or anything comes by, tell me." Samantha took her hair out of the ponytail.

Alice nodded. "Okay, Sami."

Samantha took a quick shower then changed into her clothes. She wore a black Lace Shoulder shirt and black jeans. She tied up her black combat shoes. She straightened her long hair then applied all her makeup that she usually wore. By the door, she put on her leather jacket and grabbed her keys, phone, and her emergency credit card her grandmother gave her. On the card, her grandmother put five thousand on.

Alice met her by the door. "Who are we visiting?"

Samantha put a small pink jacket on Alice. "We..are going to visit someone. I need you to pack as much clothes as you can. I'm going to do the same."

Alice gasped. "Why? Are we leaving grandma? Where is she?"

Samantha put her hands on Alice's shoulders. "Alice, stop asking SO many questions. Please, just do what I say."

Alice paused for a minute.

"Okay? Alice?" Samantha tucked Alice's hair behind her ears.

Alice nodded and went into her room and began to pack.

Samantha went to the fridge and took a picture of the address before erasing it. "Who's Tiffany? It's gotta be your wife, Chucky. She sent you to us. She's behind all this."

"Who are you talking to?" Alice giggled.

Samantha turned around. "Just myself. Go to the car and I'll be there in a minute."

Alice took her purple bag and carried them outside.

Samantha went to her room and packed for the trip. She didn't know who Tiffany was and she probably was disturbed as much as Chucky was. Wait, Andy Barclay is still alive! She could go talk to him! She threw clothes into the suitcase and met Alice in the car. "We're going to take a little visit first." She searched for a local Andy Barclay on her phone and one popped up. She put the address in the GPS and began to drive towards the location.

"Are we visiting Chucky?" Alice smiled.

Samantha shook her head. "No, just my friend, Andy."


	2. Chapter Two

**Meeting Andy Barclay**

Samantha parked in front of the house where Andy lived which was 869 Summer Walk Lane. "Stay here, okay?"

Alice nodded and continued watching the small screen.

Samantha went up to the door and knocked. "H-Hi! Is Andy Barclay here?"

Soon a gunshot was heard from upstairs. "Fuck you, Chucky!"

Samantha looked up. "Andy!" She yelled at the window. She looked at the green door and slammed against the door. "I'm coming!" She kept slamming her body against the door until the door busted down. She ran upstairs to see a man on his knees, slamming his fist on the floor.

Andy looked at her. "Who are you?" He pointed the gun at her.

Samantha put her hands at the level of her eyes. "Oh god, don't shoot!" She shut her eyes tightly and tensed up.

Andy lowered the gun. "Why are you here? What did you hear?"

Samantha put her hands down. "I'm Samantha Idell and I'm here to talk to you."

"If you're the press, I don't want to hear it." He walked toward the TV.

Samantha followed him. "I'm not the press! I was once a victim of Chucky. He killed everyone close to me except my little sister, Alice. I need your help..please."

Andy stopped and turned around. "Everyone?"

"Yea! He even got my Aunt in a insane asylum! My Aunt Nica was framed!" Sami looked at the opened box. "Was Chucky here? Is that why you shot the gun?"

Andy nodded. "Well, yea. By the way, that's a rifle. Here's the difference." He picked up the rifle. "This is my rifle." He thrusted slightly. "This is my gun. This is or shooting and THIS is for fun."

Samantha winced. "What? What the hell was that about?"

"It's a inside...joke...uh...anyway, I'm not going to help you." He walked into the kitchen.

Samantha followed him. "Hey! You have to! He just escaped trying to kill you! Don't you want revenge?! He's fucked up your whole life! I know where his wife is! I wanted to talk to her! I could use your help! Please!"

Andy rummaged through the fridge. "You want a drink?"

Samantha shook her head. "No! Are you serious right now?"

Andy opened up a can of Dr. Pepper and took a drink. "Look, I'm sorry what happened to you. But I can't just drop everything and go."

Samantha shrugged. "Why not?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday and I plan to spend it with my mother, Karen and my sister, Kyle."

"So, you're just going to pretend he didn't show up?" Samantha crossed her arms.

Andy nodded. "I guess." Samantha sighed. "What can I do to make you go?"

"Nothing. I think you're making a horrible mistake. Chucky isn't just interested in anyone. This woman you're talking about must be just as psycho as Charles is. She's not going to want to talk to you. Chances are, she'll kill you." He gave her a 'in your face!' smile and sat on the couch.

Samantha turned the TV off. "Andy, come on! You have to-"

Alice walked in. "Sami?"

Andy and Sami looked over to the door. "That's my sister, Alice." Samantha explained.

Andy waved slightly. "Hey kiddo."

Alice walked to Samantha and stood by her. "Is this the man who's going to help us?"

Samantha stood down to her level. "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

Alice frowned. "I saw Chucky run passed the car. I was scared so I ran in to find you." She whined.

Samantha looked at Andy then back to Alice. "Did he say anything to you?"

Alice shook her head. "I ducked down low. I didn't want him to find me. I believe you when you said he killed Mom and Dad instead of Auntie Nica."

Samantha stood up and grabbed Alice's hand, facing Andy. "Well, if you're off your man period, I'll be in the car. In the meantime, Woody the Woodpecker is still on." She walked passed him and walked downstairs to the car.

Alice put her seat belt on. "Do you think he'll give in?"

Samantha turned on the radio and began to smoke. "Maybe. We just have to wait, don't we?"

Alice took her crayons and coloring book from her bag and began to color and watch a movie.

Samantha sighed, looking around to see if Chucky was still with them.

Andy knocked on the passenger window. "Let me in."

Samantha unlocked the door and flicked her cigarette out the window. "I'd knew you'd give in."

Andy got into the car. "Don't push it, Samantha. So, where does this woman live?"

Samantha showed him the picture on her phone. "This address." She drove away from his house.

Andy snickered. "That's where we're going? That's a trailer park."

Samantha shrugged. "So?"

Andy gave her back the phone. "Nothing, I guess. Just a little odd that a crazy woman lives there."

Samantha sighed. "I hope I'm going in the right direction. Who knows where this will take us."

Andy looked back at Alice. "So, how come she has a accent but you don't?"

Alice looked up from her coloring. "She's from England!"

Samantha looked at Andy. "Duh."She drove.

Andy nodded. "That's really cool." He looked back at Samantha. "Say something cool!"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "How 'bout a spot of tea by Big Ben?"

Andy laughed. "That is awesome!"

Samantha chuckled slightly. "You watch WAY too much cartoons." Samantha began to think. Even if she did find Tiffany, she wouldn't talk willingly. Maybe she'd kill us for knowing too much.

Andy sighed loudly, disturbing her thinking. "What now?"

Samantha turned onto the highway. "Just thinking, that's all. Do you think Tiffany would even know where he went?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Alice, which direction did Chucky go after you saw him?"

Alice put her coloring things aside. "He went onto a delivery truck."

Samantha looked at Andy. "Maybe he went back to Tiffany's?"

"We have to see..." Andy huffed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Glen and Tiffany**

It was near dark when they entered the trailer park.

Samantha drove around. " The address says it's 189."She looked around.

Alice was fast asleep in the back.

"There!" Andy pointed out.

Samantha turned into the driveway. "No car here. She might not be here." Samantha got out of the car. "I guess we have to find out."

Andy ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy? Let me go first."

Samantha shook her head. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fend for myself!"

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He explained himself.

Samantha yanked her arm back. "I think I can manage." She slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She quickly stood back, standing beside Andy.

No one answered the door.

"Not home, let's go." Andy began to walk off.

Samantha grabbed his arm. "No..I got this." She walked up the stairs and with one swift kick, she busted down the door.

Andy ran up the stairs and grabbed her shoulders. "OKAY, time to go."

Samantha shook her head. "Stop being a wimp. Let's go in." Samantha looked around before entering. She looked at Tiffany's surroundings. Inside, her house was dark and mysterious. Voodoo dolls sat on all the shelves. Samantha looked on the shelves to find newspaper cut outs of Charles Lee Ray.

"Hey, Andy, check this out."

Andy stood beside her. "What? Yea, his death."

"Look closer." She took a different photo off the shelve. "Looks like she's a fan of your's too."

Andy took the picture of him when he was a kid holding Chucky from Samantha's hands. "That's creepy."

Alice walked in. "Hey! Quit leaving me in the car!"

Andy and Sami turned around. "Alice, shut up." Samantha looked around more.

Alice crawled onto the bed. "While you look around, I'm going to sleep more."

Samantha looked on the side table beside the bed. "A ring." She picked it up. "Looks expensive. I think Chucky gave this to her."

Andy joined her with papers. "Hey, where in England did you come from?"

"Glastonbury. Why?" She looked down at the fliers. Samantha took one from his hand. "Where did you find these?"

"On the table. Doesn't that red head puppet on the front look familiar?" Andy pointed out.

Samantha shrugged. "Maybe. There's a ventriloquist competition in England." She looked at Andy. "You want to visit England to talk to a doll that might not be related to him?"

"Who the hell are you, bimbos?" A woman's voice came from the door.

Samantha and Andy looked at her. "Who are you?" Samantha asked.

The woman came closer. "Tiffany. Now, get out of my house!"

Samantha picked Alice up. "Hi, I'm Samantha. I need to talk to you." She gave Alice to Andy.

"About what? What do you want, Samantha?" Tiffany sat down.

Samantha sighed. "Please, don't kill me when I tell you this. But you sent that bastard to my grandmother's house. HE killed my fucking family. It's ALL your fault!"

Tiffany laughed. "Oh, you mean Sarah Pierce?"

Samantha balled her fist. "Yes..." She hissed.

"I was only doing what my Charles wanted." She lite a cigarette.

Samantha plucked the cigarette from her mouth and threw it on the ground. "Where is he? I want to know!"

Tiffany shrugged. "After I sent him to Andy's house, I left the scene. I don't know where he went."

Andy stepped up. "I'm Andy Barclay! And these fliers say otherwise."

"Do you have a son in England?" Samantha crossed her arms.

Tiffany shrugged. "Maybe."

Samantha stuck a flier in her face. "This is Chucky's son, correct? His name is Shitface, right?"

"His name is Glen!" She seemed insulted that Sami called her son that.

Samantha looked at the flier. "But, it says-"

"I know what it says Samantha. Chucky and I named him after we met him." Tiffany huffed in annoyance.

"Then who's Psychs?" Samantha asked.

"He's Glen's puppeteer. Glen felt angry at himself so he ran away to England. He will probably be back soon."

Samantha looked at Andy. "Then that's where we're going." She turned to Tiffany. "If I find Chucky, you bet your ass I'm going to kill him."

Tiffany stood up. "You can't kill him. He always comes back. But if you find him, good luck, kid. You're going to need it."

Samantha took Alice and walked back to the car. "I'm not going to need luck." She slammed the car door shut.

Tiffany scoffed then shut her door.

Andy grabbed her arm. "Samantha, let's think about this for a second."

Samantha looked up into the sky. "Hmm...done thinking. Let's go."

"Wait!" Andy pulled her back. "You don't expect to drag your little sister and a guy you JUST met with you to England."

"Oh, but I do. I want to chat with this little guy. Maybe he'll-"

"Hey, package for Tiffany...Ray?" The mailman looked at Samantha.

Samantha took the package. "Yea."

The overweight man walked back to his truck and drove away.

Samantha sat the package on the ground. She and Andy quickly unwrapped the package to reveal a sleeping Glen.

Andy looked at Samantha. "Well, thank goodness we don't have to go now."

The small doll woke up in a shriek. "NO!"

Samantha and Andy fell to their buttoms. "Oh my god!"

Glen took a deep breaths. "W-Who are you guys? Are you my new parents? You two seem compatible."

Samantha's cheeks turned bright red. "N-No. It doesn't matter. Are you Glen? I love your accent."

Glen smiled. "Your's too. And yes, I'm Glen. Where's mummy and daddy?"

Samantha sighed. "I was hoping you would know. Your mother is inside but don't go yet."

Glen climbed out of the box. "What do you want me for?"

Samantha tucked her hair behind her ears. "Do you have any idea where Chucky could have gone? If he's not here or in England, then where is he?"

Glen shrugged. "Sorry, ma'am. I have no idea where me father could be."

Andy sighed. "Surely you must have some sort of clue."

Glen shook his head. "Sorry, sir."

"Oh, call me Andy. This is Samantha." Andy tilted his head toward her.

Samantha smiled. "Well, your mother is probably waiting on you." She stood up.

Glen sighed. "Sorry I couldn't be much help."

"It's really okay." Andy stood up as well. "So, what were you dreaming out? Seemed like you had a nightmare."

Glen closed his eyes. With a heavy exhaled, he opened his blue eyes. "I keep having reoccurring nightmares. I've had these since I was a small boy. Well, smaller."

Samantha looked at Tiffany's trailer. "I'm very sorry." She looked back to Glen. "We have to go. I'll catch you later, okay?"

Glen saluted them. "Will do, love. Nice to meet you both!" He ran into Tiffany's home.

Samantha and Andy rejoined Alice in the car. "Well, now where?" Samantha lite a cigarette.

Andy checked his phone. "Well, it's only six. Want to grab dinner?"

Samantha looked at him. "Andy, we are trying to catch this fucking maniac and all you can think of is food?"

Andy shrugged. "Yea."

Samantha drove onto the highway again. "Where could he be? There is literally no where else he could be." A light went off inside her head. "Do you know the names of Jade and Jesse?"

Andy nodded. "The two that were accused of killing when it was Chucky."

Samantha nodded. "Well, maybe we can see if they're okay? They live here as well."

Andy shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Samantha drove away from Tiffany's and headed their way to Jade and Jesse's house.


	4. Chapter Four

**Getting Answers**

Samantha pulled into a mansion driveway. The three walked up to the bright red door and knocked, quickly stepping away.

A woman with shoulder length red hair answered the door. "Can I help you?"

Samantha nodded. "Actually, you can. Are you okay?"

The woman looked confused. "Y-Yea, I'm fine. Do I know you?"

Samantha shook her hand. "I'm here on behalf of Chucky."

The woman's eyes grew twice their size. "Charles Lee Ray?!"

Samantha nodded. "He killed my family and now I'm trying to track him down. You, are Jade...right?"

She nodded. "Yea. And I suppose you're looking for Jesse?"

Samantha nodded again. "Yea. Is he here?"

Jade shook her head. "'Fraid not. He's at his trailer."

Andy began to walk away. "Great! Back we go! Back to square fucking one!"

Samantha sighed. "Just ignore him. He's on his man period."

"Shut up!" Andy slammed the car door shut.

Alice giggled. "Andy's funny."

Jade smiled at Alice then looked at Sami. "Sorry you drove this way for nothing."

Samantha shrugged. "It's okay. Thanks for the help anyway, Jade. Could you put his address into my phone?" She handed her phone to Jade.

Jade nodded. "No problem." She typed his address on Samantha's phone.

"Thank you." She took her phone back. Samantha joined Andy in the car. "Was that really necessary?"

Andy ran his fingers through his hair. "No but I'm sick of running around. I want to go home. Chucky can do whatever he wants and there is NO ONE who can stop him."

"You don't know that." Samantha replied quickly. "Besides, I'm going to kill that bastard!" Samantha parked the car in front of his house. "Maybe you should stay here with Alice."

Andy sighed. "Yea, I guess."

Samantha looked to her left. "Hey, isn't that Tiffany's house right there?"

Andy looked her way. "Don't fucking remind me of how we had to turn around."

Samantha rolled her eyes while she got out of the car. She walked up three steps and banged on his door. "Jesse!"

A very attractive man with brown hair and muscles answered the door quickly. "Who are you?" He took a bite from his sandwich.

Samantha nodded. "Uh-huh. Anyway, I'm Samantha but you can call me Sami. I was wondering if you were doing okay."

Jesse slowly nodded. "Yes..."

Samantha nodded with him. "Right...I was just wondering."

Jesse laughed in her face. "Your accent is funny."

Samantha frowned. "Excuse me?!"

Jesse nodded. "Say more words!"

Samantha shook her head. "No, that bullshit is annoying."

Jesse chuckled. "So...why do you care about me?"

Samantha sighed. "I understand that you were attacked by Chucky."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Not this again!" He shut the door in her face.

Samantha scoffed. "How dare you close the door on me!" She pounded her fists against the door.

Andy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Okay, next clue." He picked her up then began to walk to the car.

Samantha looked over her shoulder. "Andy, put me down!" She looked at Jesse whom was waving at her. Samantha gasped. "You are so rude!"

Andy tried getting her to sit in the car. "Samantha, let's go!"

Samantha shook her head. "No!"

Andy continued pushing her. "You know, for a girl, you're really strong!"

"Yes, and for a guy, you're really weak!"

Andy sighed. "Fine." He tickled her.

Samantha laughed herself into the driver's seat. "No, stop!" She giggled.

Andy shut the door on her. "Brains triumphs over Brawn!"

Samantha sat there until Andy joined her.

Tiffany knocked on Samantha's window with Glen in her arms and a piece of paper. "Darling!"

Samantha rolled down the window. "What is it?"

Tiffany laughed. "Nice to see you guys again. Here." She handed her a slip of paper with an address on it. "It's Donald Ray. Chucky's father. Chucky never wanted me to mention him again, but, I think you should see him."

Samantha looked at them. "Okay." She sat the paper in her lap. "Thanks."

Tiffany smiled softly. "No problem, Sweetface. Just, make sure you aren't followed. Chucky is always watching and might try to kill you." She walked away.

Samantha looked at Andy, rolling up the window. "Okay, we should talk to Chucky's dad."

Alice rubbed her stomach. "I'm really hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

Samantha looked at her sister through the rear view mirror. "What could possibly be open at this ungodly hour?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Charles Lee Ray's Past**

"Here ya go, sweetie." A woman with dark red hair laid a plate of pancakes in front of Alice.

"Thanks!" Alice took a bite of the hot cake.

Samantha sat across from Andy. "I found a picture of him. He was arrested several times for DWI in NJ." She showed Andy his mugshot.

Donald had dark blonde, long hair. Charles was a spitting image of him. It was like looking a blonde Charles.

"Creepy." Andy took a bite of a waffle.

Samantha sipped on her coffee. "Very true. He lives in a cheap apartment."

Alice sipped chocolate milk through a straw. "Is Chucky mad at me?"

Samantha shrugged. "I dunno. Why would he be mad at you?"

"The spell didn't work. He hates me. My best friend hates me." Alice frowned.

Samantha put down her phone. "Alice, you might as well forget him. Chucky wants to kill us."

Andy nodded. "He is doing the exact same shit he did to me."

Alice nodded. "I miss mom and dad."

Samantha slid her hand down Alice's face. "I know. I do too."

Andy sighed. "I guess we should be going. It's almost six."

"Happy Birthday, by the way." Samantha smiled.

Andy chuckled slightly. "Thanks. I'm going to call my mom and tell her to move the dinner 'til further notice." He texted her instead.

Samantha paid the bill and the three left the Waffle House then going to his apartment. What seemed for a long time, they finally reached his house on top of the hill. They drove up the steep driveway that was only gravel. Only one light post exposed the front porch, which flickered.

Samantha pulled in front of the two-story building. They walked up the stairs and reached the front door.

Andy sighed. "I call not knocking!" He slightly raised his arm.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'll do it." She knocked gingerly.

"Coming!" He yelled from inside. He answered the door with a cacophonous sound of coughing. "What?" He moved his hair out of his face.

Samantha stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Samantha. This is Andy and my little sister, Alice."

The man looked at her. "Hi there."

He looked up at Sami then shook her hand. "I'm Donald. WHAT do YOU want?"

Ignoring how rude he was, she continued. "Perhaps I could ask you a few questions about your son, Charles."

Donald nodded. "Come in. Excuse the mess." He coughed again.

Andy and Alice took a seat on the couch.

Samantha followed Donald into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" He offered.

Samantha leaned against the counter. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." He reached into the fridge and opened up a can of beer. "What can I do for a lovely girl, like yourself?"

Samantha sighed. "I've been studying criminology for a long time, sir. I study a lot about your son, Charles. With all do respect, sir, but how did he get this messed up? There must have been something to make him a serial killer." She pressed 'record' on her phone.

Donald pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, drinking. "Life wasn't easy for us when he was born. Roxanne, his mother, did any drugs she could get her hands on. Even then, I was drinking constantly. We always got into fights, verbal and physical. I guess it was too much for Charles."

Samantha nodded. "Yes sir, that must have been rough on him."

Donald nodded. "Oh yea! He began to flunk school and being suspended for bullying. I then became abusive, I admit. Roxanne smacked him around, ordering him to get a job all the time. When he became a senior in high school, he partied a lot with his girl friend, Tiffany Valentine. She was a sweet girl, annoying voice though." He chuckled. "Anyway," he took a quick drink. "Grades, didn't care. Bruises, he had a lot. The school even called us asking about them. I told him to tell the school that he hurts himself. He agreed to tell them that. Damn, I hate myself to this day. He was my kid, ya know? My flesh and blood. I was always drunk and his mother, god rest her soul, shoved him around."

Samantha wiped tears away that raced down her cheek. "That's very touching."

He nodded with a sigh. "It is. And I guess, one day, he snapped. He just, went crazy. He tore up the house, beat me up to a bloody pulp, and slapped Roxanne around. Not as much as he did to me. He ran away with Eddie Caputo and wound up dead. Some crazy son of a bitch claimed his doll was possessed by my son."

Andy walked into the kitchen. "That 'son of a bitch', was me. And it's true!"

Donald chuckled, taking a sip. "You're Andy Barclay? That kid hyped up on pixie sticks?"

Andy balled up his fists. "He killed my family."

"Yea, and mine too! That's why I'm here!" Samantha stood in front of Donald. "You should have treated your son better. Because of you, he's out there. Because of you, he's fucking insane. BECAUSE OF YOU, he killed my family. Why would you subject a kid to this hell? No kid, let me rephrase that, NO ONE, should be treated like dirt. You disgust me!"

Donald stood up. "Leave my house, please."

Samantha stopped recording on her phone. "With pleasure. Come on guys." Samantha grabbed Alice's hand and walked out the door with Andy.

* * *

"That son of a bitch makes me sick." Samantha leaned against the car, smoking.

Andy ran his fingers through his hair. "What happened to his mother?"

Samantha shrugged. "I don't know. Donald probably killed her. Charles back then wouldn't have hurt any woman. If he did, Tiffany wouldn't be with him by now."

Alice put her ear against the car. "Do you hear ticking?"

Samantha shook her head. "No." She put her ear against the door.

"Right here." Alice pulled her down to her level.

Samantha followed the ticking to the trunk. She pressed the button her keys and opened to a ticking bomb. Samantha took Alice's hand. "HIT THE DECK!"

Andy joined them and covered his head. "What is it?!"

A huge explosion blew up the car and set off car alarms nearby.

Samantha was hit in the back with a flying door. She skid the left side of her face on the rough road. Andy didn't get hurt but Alice was hit by the door, barely.

"Friends 'til the end, Alice." A familiar voice was heard beside her.

Alice wiped her tears away and saw Chucky! "Sama-" Chucky knocked her out.

Andy joined Samantha by her side. He picked her up by her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Samantha! Are you okay?!"

Samantha nodded. "I'm not knocked out, you idiot." She pushed him back then touched her cheek. "Shit!" She wiped the blood on her pants. "Where's Alice?"

Andy looked around. "Alice?" He yelled.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Chucky growled.

Andy and Samantha turned around. Alice laid beside Chucky's feet. "No, I don't! I want you dead!" Samantha gritted her teeth.

"Life just ISN"T fair, is it?" He cackled.

"Charles, I know what life you lived. I understand where you're coming from. I'm sorry you had to live that life. You didn't deserve that." Samantha put her hand over her heart.

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that bullshit! My father and mother were assholes! I knew you were going everywhere to ask about me! I was in the trunk the whole time, stupid!"

Andy chuckled slightly, like in defeat. "Son of a bitch, that's smart."

"Well, look who FINALLY figured it out!"

Samantha yanked the necklace from her neck. "Do you know what this is?"

Chucky shrugged. "Don't know and don't care! Alice...is mine. And, I plan on taking her soul and this time, I won't fail!"

"This is the amulet of Erzulie Dantor: Vodou goddess of protection. Just a small chant will protect us." Samantha smirked.

Chucky cackled. "You stupid broad! What about Alice?! You can't protect her unless she touches it too! Looks like you need to study more!" He put his hand on Alice's forehead. "Ade due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you!"

"Andy, stop him!" Samantha yelled.

"What?! No way! It's YOUR sister!" He coward in fear.

"Andy!" Samantha grabbed his shirt collar. "Please!" She kissed him. "I have an idea."

Andy blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh..uh...okay. I trust you."

A thunder cloud appeared over the motel. "Charles!" Andy yelled.

Chucky didn't stop speaking but looked up from Alice.

"Take me instead! I'm the one you want! You've been chasing me for twenty-five years! Come get me!" Andy walked closer to him.

Chucky stopped speaking and the clouds went away. "Andy, huh? Alright, sport! Like OLD times!" He slowly walked towards Andy.

Samantha quickly shuffled behind Chucky and met her unconscious sister. She cradled Alice's small head in her hands. "Alice, darling, wake up."

Andy looked directly down at Chucky.

Chucky looked up at Andy. "Assume the position!" He laughed.

Andy slowly got down on his knees then onto his back.

Chucky put his hand over Andy's forehead. "Ade Due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you!"

Samantha put the charm over her sister's forehead. "La sharco geno shaprea..." She whispered.


	6. Chapter Six

**Bitter Endings**

"Are you okay, Alice?" Samantha held her sister close.

Alice's eyes popped open. "Samantha?"

Sami embraced her. "We have to get Andy back. Chucky is taking his soul."

Alice stood up. "Why did you let him do that to Andy?!"

Sami grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it, Alice. We won't let Chucky get him."

"Then what do we do?" Alice cried.

Sami looked at the car. "I've got an idea."

Chucky continued to take over his soul. "GIVE ME THE POWER I BEG OF YOU!"

Samantha grabbed his feet and tried to throw him but Chucky held onto Andy.

"Let go of me, you bitch!" Chucky kicked free, sending Samantha crashing into Alice.

Alice moved out of the way, letting Samantha fall to her bottom. "Andy!" Samantha cried.

Soon, a shot echoed into the air.

Chucky looked down at his chest. "Fuck..." He turned around to Samantha then fell over dead.

Andy slowly stood to his feet. "Samantha."He ran to her and helped her up.

"What was that?" Alice looked up to Samantha.

Samantha stood close to Andy. "I-I don't know."

The three looked up at the balcony of his apartment.

Donald stood with his shotgun, looking down at them. "Perhaps we got off on he wrong foot." He slowly made his way towards them.

Andy held Samantha close. "I suppose we did." He answered.

Donald and the three stood between Chucky's dead body. "It was about time we killed him. I just hope he's gone for good." Donald looked down at Chucky's body.

Samantha nodded. "Me too. I had to bury my family because of him. My Aunt Nica had to be sentenced to an insane asylum."

Donald picked up the doll by his foot. "I'll dispose of this. Just make your way home, huh?"

Samantha nodded. "Okay. Thank you for your help and story."

Donald grinned. "No problem." He walked towards his house.

Samantha hugged Andy. "It's finally over."

Andy stroked her hair. "That's great.."

Samantha bent down and hugged Alice. "It's going to be okay from now on. Just stick to your old dolls. They don't talk to you, do they?"

Alice giggled. "Of course not!"

Samantha looked at her car. "Well, we aren't going back in my car."

* * *

One hour until morning and the three were a few minutes away from their grandmother's house. The three had to rent a car for right now and return it later when this whole mess is behind them.

Samantha looked behind her to see Alice sleeping. "Poor thing is all tuckered out." She smiled at Andy.

Andy stopped in front of their house. "Want me to carry Alice inside?"

Samantha nodded. "Yea, if you don't mind."

Andy stepped out. "Not a problem." He picked Alice up then followed Samantha inside the house.

"If you want, you can stick around until later. It's pretty early to go to your mother's house." Samantha took off her jacket.

Andy nodded. "Sure. I could use some shut eye."

Samantha kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a few hours. Sleep tight."

Alice hugged Andy. "Good night!" She smiled then went into her room.

Andy lied on the couch staring at the ceiling. "I'll stick around alright..." He chuckled.

/

Samantha looked at her clock beside her bed which read 8:35am. The house seemed quite. Usually Alice would be up by now watching cartoons. Samantha changed quickly into jeans and a red tank top. While walking to Alice's room, she brushed her long hair. "Alice, are you- oh shit."

Alice was gone as well as Andy.

Samantha dropped her brush and went to the phone hanging in the kitchen. "H-Hello this is Samantha Idell. My sister and friend are missing."

"Samantha." Andy came from the basement.

Samantha turned around. "Oh, nevermind ma'am. I found them. Thank you and sorry for the trouble." She hung up the phone. "What are you doing in the basement? Is Alice down there? Oh my god...did she grandmother's body?"

Andy shook his head. "Your grandmother is not down there anymore. I took care of it."

"What did you do with her?" Samantha tried looking passed him.

"She's gone to the morgue." He walked passed her and into the kitchen to wash his hands.

Samantha turned around. "Uh...okay. But where's Alice?" She walked toward him.

Andy grabbed the knife from the sink. "She's...outside." He looked out the window to Alice.

Samantha smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for watching over her."

Andy turned around quickly and shoved a knife into her stomach.

Samantha gasped and looked down. "Andy..." She looked up into his big eyes. But this time, his brown eyes beamed dark blue. "Chucky.." She moaned in pain.

"Dumb bitch." He chuckled.

Samantha yanked the knife out. "Shit!"

Chucky grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, making her drop the knife. "Don't worry about Alice, I'll take GOOD care of her!"

Samantha kneed him in the private part. "Sorry!" She instinctively yelped. She held her stomach and tried to search for Alice. "Ali!"

Chucky picked up the knife and flung it into Samantha's back.

Samantha fell onto her stomach, making the pain more unbearable.

Chucky walked to Samantha's body and yanked the knife out like she was a turkey on Thanksgiving. He threw it behind him and grabbed Samantha's legs. Slowly and painfully, he dragged her toward the basement.

Samantha looked in front of her. Her hair drug through the blood trail that followed her. "No...stop.." She faintly pleaded.

Chucky opened the basement door. "I have to admit, you put up a good fight until now, you little bitch."

Samantha turned her head over her left shoulder. "Shit..." She muttered.

Chucky picked her up by her shoulders. "Any last words, Samantha?"

Samantha spit in his face. "Fuck you, asshole. I'm just another life you fucked up. Not including Tiffany's and Glen's of course."

Chucky threw Samantha over his shoulders. "The stairs are too good for you." He shut the basement door.

Samantha chuckled. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"

Chucky threw Samantha to the ground. "Not at all."

Samantha gasped for air from all the wind being knocked out of her.

Alice heard the bumping coming from her grandma's house. "Samantha?"

Chucky stood over Samantha. "What do you know about my family?"

Samantha looked at him. "I know that you don't give a damn about your son. Tiffany only does your dirty work because she's afraid you'll leave her!"

"Shut up, you bitch! You don't know anything!" He looked out the kitchen window, not seeing Alice anymore.

Samantha tried crawling toward the door.

Chucky turned around and caught her feet. "I think it's about that time where you stop talking. I'm tired of your voice." He flipped her over on her back and began to strangle her.

Samantha kicked her legs, trying to break free. "Fuck..."

Chucky squeezed Samantha's small throat tighter. "Ahaha!" He laughed maniacally.

From lack of blood and oxygen, Samantha began to black out.

Alice opened the door. "Andy?" Samantha and Andy looked at the door.

"Alice..." Samantha reached towards her.

Andy walked toward Alice. "Time to go, friend."

Alice took a step back. "Andy?"

Samantha slowly crawled toward her little sister. "Run!" She yelled.

Andy scooped Alice up and ran down the series of stairs.

"Samantha! HELP! Don't let him take me! Don't let him take me! Samantha! NO!" Alice screamed.

The sound of Alice's screams broke her heart. Samantha stopped crawling and rested her head on the floor. "Alice...come back.." Samantha blacked out. She felt helpless and defeated. She couldn't do anything about Chucky. Alice was gone and it was all her fault for not noticing Chucky left his soul in Andy's body. Donald really killed Andy...

* * *

**Thanks for sticking around for the ending! It took me forever to figure out how to end this fic. I had a little help from a friend so thanks to her, I finished it! Hope you enjoyed it :D R&R please!**


End file.
